The research proposed investigates various aspects of visual development in human infants in the first half year of life. The primary method used in this research is corneal reflection recording to measure eye movements supplemented by other measures of behavior, such as heart rate and sucking. Experiments are proposed which attempt to assess the functional levels of the fovea and the periphery of the retina, and their relative roles in infant vision; the goal is to use behavioral evidence to make inferences about the organization of the visual system in infancy. Of particular interest are developmental changes in pattern perception, and in the perception of texture and texture gradients, which are felt to play a role in depth perception. Analysis of eye movements (optokinetic nystagmus) to drifting gratings is also being examined as a possible measure of contrast and spatial sensitivity in infants. The relationship between sucking and eye movements is examined as well. The research would yield data on the dimensions of the environment which are the bases for infant visual response. It would also allow study of how the infant organizes his or her perceptions into higher order structures which allow him/her to understand the world. Such data are of great importance theoreticaaly, since they would relate to a period of life which is critical for the issue in theories of perception of whether perception is learned or innate.